<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More than Full Circle by ZaffranSoil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883419">More than Full Circle</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaffranSoil/pseuds/ZaffranSoil'>ZaffranSoil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Five Stages of Grief, Pain of separation, geological supercorp, metaphorverse, no one dies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:15:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaffranSoil/pseuds/ZaffranSoil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An ode to Lena's devotion, in the form of geological metaphors. </p><p>Lena= earth/stone<br/>Kara= fire/core</p><p>Fits for after revelation and maybe??? 100th episode??? Will write something for that separately because I have THOUGHTS</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More than Full Circle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Imagine Lena as earth and Kara as fire and this is Lena's journal entry or smth after/till??episode 100</p><p>I sensed bad omens from this episode</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She was a stiff dark mass. Breathing, existing.</p><p>Not quite content, but in a quiet place. Watching the world whizz past herself, peacefully.Yet, this lull was not to last.</p><p>In  the neighbourhood was the centre of the earth. She gave off a luminescence. Her eyes shone with fierce vitality. The stone, curious at first sight and utterly helpless about it, was pulled closer. The flame singed her hair. As the fire-core’s heat grew on the stone, she became enchanted. And then she changed into something else. So close to intense heat, the stone mellowed and was molten.</p><p>And she revelled in her new state of firehood, in its deep embraces and magnetic kisses. The nights spent in the womb of Hades, the days passed in magma glory.</p><p><br/>
But Earth can be with Fire for only so long. A keen fear clutched at her heart every time fire-core forgot to touch her, or kiss her goodnight. And then it happened, as was written in the stars.</p><p>When the land moved and the mountain shook that night, she was thrown around in a tumultuous rage and with a sudden jerk, spat out. Out of the warm ardour of the deep underground that was fire-core’s embrace into the stark bright desolation.</p><p>What used to be solid unrelenting stone is now thick meandering lava. She does not know how to be fire. She is alone in the cold bright world. She is scared. She is helpless.</p><p>When she was with fire-core, she was home. She wants to go back home, but fire-core is not calling out her name. For a while, not knowing what to do, she will stay put, dazed. But staying is not in her nature anymore. She doesn’t know if she has a nature anymore. </p><p>So she moves.</p><p>Gingerly at first, afraid she will miss the turn that takes her back home. Slowly, grieving, she weeps and flows. After an epoch elapses in this dribbling misery, she starts to feel as though that turn doesn’t exist. This serpentine melancholy is ceaseless.</p><p>The thought of never seeing fire-core again fills her forlorn heart with a silent rage. Thickening despair brewing with bitterness spewed questions in her still ablaze veins. What had she done to be treated this way, when all she had done was love? Why was fire-core not calling her name? Does fire-core not love her back? But she had said she did!</p><p>FIRE-CORE!</p><p>Being unwanted is the loneliest feeling earth-lava had ever had. Anger and helplessness coursing through her heat, she will surge ahead, on a rampage, burning everything in her path. She will want to rush headlong into anything big enough to hold her down that will tell of a way out of this mindless pain.</p><p>Chances are, there won’t be a thing to rush into, and ‘ere long she will get tired of being so strong and hopeful, enthusiastic even, for nothing. She will give up this heady movement and gradually solidify again.</p><p>As she sheds her last hot tears, she thinks that maybe there will be layers and sedimentation from the time she used to flow.</p><p>Nothing will remain, though, of the time when she lived with her only lover, and thought it would never end. Perhaps except her smoothness, which will serve as a reminder of the time when it got burnt and got her form changed from Earth to Fire.</p><p>To Earth.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>